Wolf's Cry
by Catherine Flintlock
Summary: Based on the Mercy Thompson books by Patricia Briggs, Wolf's Cry is the tale of the low wolf of the Appalachian Pack. But not all is as it seems with the submissive wolf, and her true nature will shock even her Alpha. Note: This is not a self-insertion.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Author's Note: What happens in this story is entirely of my own creation but is based on the stories of Patricia Briggs. I do not know her wolves perfectly, so I do not know if this story is even possible. Any faults in the facts of her concept are entirely my own.

Sometimes, I wish I were human. Sometimes I wish I could go about the daily grind with nothing more to worry about than when the rent's due or how long until my next paycheck. I wish I could walk down the street and my only concerns be how many drunks will be stumbling out of the bars or if the local 4-H club made a round with its horses. I wish I could pretend to be human. But that's impossible now. My scent, my eyes mark me for what I am. Not that a human can tell the difference, their senses are too dull. But I can never be normal. I can never be human. I can fake it pretty well, since humans can't tell the differences between them and me. I used to be human, after all. But even in the guise of a human, I can smell them, the difference between us. The subtle changes no human would ever think to look for. As if the knowing wasn't enough.

Even now I feel the change within me. Even now I feel the other half to my whole, begging to be let out, to answer the full moon's call. She'll get out eventually, but for now I hold back, trying to at least get out of town, away from humans, before she does. But my control is not the best; it never has been. I run as she begins to take over my senses. My smell sharpens further. I smell the exhaust of cars hours gone, the sweat and skin of humans days missing. I hear the mumbled words of a child trying to avoid punishment, the raucous cries of fans cheering on their teams in a bar blocks behind me. My senses sharpen further. I run. Through the sparse streets under the glow of dim streetlights, I run. Passed decorated shop windows and dark, trash-littered alleyways I run. Anyone who looks will know that something is wrong. Anyone who knows my human shape will see the subtle changes. Anyone looking at my eyes will know.

A pain in my chest tells me I am close, my other half so close to the surface. I feel a growl vibrate in my throat, feral and deep. The view of the world around me changes slightly, less color but lighter shadows. So close. The forest is there, ahead of me, mere meters away. If I can hold off a little while longer….

I hear others around me. I hear their primal growls, their furtive sniffing. They pace in the forest ahead, changed, waiting. Waiting for me. The pack does not hunt without all its members, even one so low as I. But they wait. Almost at the woods now. The scent of pine and oak is cloying, ancient and tempting. If only I can hold on a moment longer… The streetlights are rare now, lighting only parts of the dirt road I run upon. My footfalls are loud in my ears, pounding the dry red clay and dirt that my home is famous for. I feel myself changing, my other half forcing its way out. She is there, growling, eyes a sunset gold.

The color of a wolf's.

A small branch strikes my face, warns me of the forest, that I am safely within its borders. I hear them around me as my knees buckle, the other half of my soul finally emerging. The change is painful, like the breaking of every bone and connection, of new ones growing in place. Limbs shortening and growing strangely, skin shifting and disappearing, displaying muscle for brief moments as new skin grows. It takes a few minutes, longer than most wolves and more painful for holding back, but I am safe during this. I may be a low wolf in the pack, but we look after each other, even those who dislike me for being submissive. But the Alpha's word is law, and none dare fight him when he has decreed a wolf Pack. Their golden, blue, and even some green eyes watch me. I can feel their presences with another sense, something felt only when the wolf is close. Even now, as I release my wolf-sister, I hear their breathing, feel their gazes upon me.

Panting, the wolf is there, laying, gathering her energy. A change comes over my wolf, a slight pushing as I am no longer in control. Shaking off my human clothes, I stand and stretch. Changing takes energy and I feel my empty stomach like a hollow pit. Empty and hollow like every other wolf's here. I feel the gaze of the Alpha on me and lower my tail and head. My gaze drops instantly to the ground, wondering what the slate-furred Alpha would call this time. An all out Hunt? To kill our fill and feast? Or simply control the deer population? Either way, the wolves would get fed. Alex would make sure of that.

I feel a muzzle in the fur of my neck, sniffing the red and brown that is my coat. We are bigger than average wolves, but Alex is bigger than most. Without even trying he can lay his head on my shoulder, and probably have to bend down slightly to do it. I lower my tail further, not even trying to contest his dominance. To do so would be foolish and deadly. With a growl Alex turns his muzzle away. I don't know what he smells for, but he smells every wolf after they change. Perhaps it's his way of showing dominance. Or perhaps affection for his wolves. Either way, I must lower my gaze.

A howl rings out in the woods, stemming from a slate blue throat. Each wolf answers around me and I add my voice at the appropriate time. A Hunt. Led by Alex, our beloved Alpha, we dive into the woods, freed from petty human concerns. Now all we have, all we need is the woods, the wolves, and the scent of prey. The Appalachian Pack is on the Hunt.

The underbrush flies beneath my paws, my breath comes quickly, as I follow the pack through the woods, gullies, and streams. A Hunt tonight. The kind the local Cherokee speak of in legend. Of ghosts killing for no reason, of stealing young boys while on their spirit quests. Some of the pack sport the dusky white coats that spurred those tales. Some are probably old enough to be the original "ghosts." But old wolves never speak of their pasts, especially not to one so low as I.

The scent of pine and water fills my nose as I run, tempered by that of fur and claw and fang. And the natural spice that clings to every werewolf. It is intoxicating, and soon the wolf takes over completely, the scent of the Hunt thick in her nose.

Following her packmates, she howls into the night, calling to the others in encouragement and anticipation. The prey is close; she can sense it and surges forward, catching up to the upper ranks of the pack, taking over some. She doesn't care. The human is submissive enough. The wolf need not be. Not on a Hunt. She growls to a dominant wolf, showing fangs when the other threatens to push her back. Normally it would never be enough, but the pack was Hunting. It needed cooperation.

No wolf would contest that.

And so she got away, pushing through the ranks to run beside the Alpha and his second. One of five females in the pack of thirty-seven, they usually gave her more leniency than the males. And the Alpha had yet to take a mate. A recent one. But those were thoughts for later. The Hunt was now. And the prey was close.

With a low growl, the pack came to a halt at their Alpha's orders, stalking forward slowly through the underbrush, a couple spreading out farther to flank whatever lay ahead. She pauses, sniffing the air, finally registering what it had been trying to tell her the entire time. What lay ahead of them was not deer or bear or even cougar. What lay ahead of them, the prey of the Hunt, is human.

Even with the wolf in control she holds back, not wanting to foul her claws on human flesh. The goal is a larger pack then. That is what the Alpha is after. The wolf will have no part in this. She holds back, in her rightful place, watching as the wolves circle their prey. She can smell the human's fear, the sudden realization that there is more to these mountains than its ancestors said. Hunkering down, she waits for the Alpha's howl, his signal to advance on the terrified human. She will have no part in this.

What seems hours later, I am human once more, shaking and shivering through my house, having left my clothes in the woods for a park ranger to find. They know of some presence, leaving deer half-eaten in the woods or near trails, something that attacks hikers at night, kills some. They blame it on the bears. But a bear doesn't leave wolf tracks around the body. Most don't even know there are wolves in the Appalachians. A fact the park rangers like to keep hidden. After all, no one sees signs that say "Don't feed the wolves," around the Smokies.

Finally beginning to warm up, I sit in the shared cabin, waiting for a kettle of water to heat. The cabin, the hand-made log kind, was shared by three others. All wolves. All male. All more dominant than I. But personally, I like being at the bottom of the food chain. No one tries to be last. There's not the stress of the dominants. All I have to worry about is which one I will manage to piss off, and whether or not the Alpha will stop them before anything serious happens to me. Not that anyone would harm the lowest in the pack. I'm treated more as a…favorite pet than a submissive.

If only my wolf-sister were such. That would make things so much simpler.

I can tell by the attitudes of the two males in the room with me—Chuck and Paul, neither of significantly high rank, but higher than I—that something happened after the wolf took over. They won't speak to me about it. They never speak to me unless they have to. Unlike dominants, they feel no compulsion to protect those weaker than themselves. Why I had to get stuck with them, I'll never know.

A whistling from the kitchen tells me the water is more than ready and I stand. I can feel their eyes on my back and lower my head instinctively. As a wolf, I am more aware of subtle changes in body posture. Most humans don't notice the subtle hints given off during conversation, the unconscious cues that can signal interest or boredom, confidence or submission. Living among wolves has made me more a tune. And it has made the males with me all the more dangerous. One slip up and I could be toast.

Grabbing a mug, I fill it with instant cocoa powder, a small handful of stale marshmallows, and a small bit of milk. I need protein somehow. Part of my weight problem happens to be caused by lack of protein. The males usually eat what I buy before I have a chance at it. So, milk is my protein, but a poor substitute. What I wouldn't give for a steak right now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Running From Nothing

"Come on, Sam!" came a pleading voice. I almost bought it, but knowing the source… I turned to face the male once again, being careful not to show signs of defiance, no matter how much my wolf growled at me to do so. She did not like being kept quiet, especially with a barely controlled male in the room. It was only by the control of the third denizen that I was even able to stay in control.

"I said no." My answer, even to me, sounded forced but with little force behind it. I turned away, back to the bookshelf I was perusing not moments before. It was common knowledge among the pack—and a common joke—that any wolf who read as much as I must be crazy. In a way, I suppose that was true. I never asked for this. Never in a million years. A hand lit upon my shoulder, turning me forcibly around.

"Not even to satisfy the wolf?" he asked again, his eyes tingeing to the typical wolfish yellow. It was also common knowledge that this particular wolf—most know him as O'reily, but he was about as Irish as I was—would hit on anything that moved, especially if they happened to be half wolf. "You owe me one, remember?" Before I had a chance to respond, the third presence in the room entered my vision, laying a heavy hand on O'reily's shoulder, much as his hand lay on mine.

"That's not how a gentleman behaves, is it O'reily?"

The smooth voice stopped him in his tracks. But he smiled at me, regretfully as he released his hold on me, turning away as he walked quickly away. It gave me a bit of pleasure to know that, had he been a wolf, his tail would have been between his legs.

"Thank you, Alex," I said, my voice sounding much smaller than I intended. The wolf growled at me, wanting to rip O'reily to shreds even with his back turned. But unlike usual, it was no trouble keeping her at bay, not with the Alpha's calming power so near.

"Here," he said, drawing my eyes to what he held in one hand. "You might like this one." Apparently, the rest of the pack knew of my taste in books. Historical fiction. "What could be more boring?" some of them had joked, with me present of course. I took the book and glanced at it. Ah, a civil war novel. It could be decent.

I turned away but a gentle touch on my shoulder stopped me. The wolf hated how every touch made me pause, as if expecting something to happen. She just wanted me to leave the room, to get away from the males trying to dominate her. But it was Alex's touch, and that was enough to quiet her. For now. He drew my chin up, to look in his eyes.

Normally a dark blue while he is human, I was a little surprised to see how light they were. The wolf inside me growled slightly, realizing how close he was to changing. Why would he change now? The moon became full two days ago, plenty of time for its spell to wear off…Something sent a shiver down my spine, and I broke his grip to look down, once more submissive. A wolf's gaze was unsettling in a human skull.

"Don't let him bug you, alright?" he said, and I heard the slight strain in his voice. He was trying to regain control, for whatever reason. Why did he nearly lose it in the first place, was my question. But I could not ask. Well, perhaps, since Alex was perfectly comfortable with his place and his dominance, he might stand the lowest of the low to ask. But I did not want to risk it, in case he did change. Thank god O'reily left before now. He would have a fit, laughing in his uproarious manner at the sight of the Alpha and the scum exchanging books and more than one meaningful, if unreadable, expression.

I nodded dumbly, unable to look up. My wolfsubsided, so he must be back in control. I watched his feet as he turns to go, and do the same, about to place the book in a place of honor on the shelf, to read next. But my senses, stronger than a normal human's, heard his soft footsteps pause and scuffle lightly as he turns back. I waited, book poised against the edge of the shelf, head turned slightly, as if looking over my shoulder. I listened.

"Care for a Run?" he asked casually. Why was I not surprised? Yet in a way, I was. Changing took energy. We rarely did it for frivolous purposes such as a joy run through the nearby mountains or scaring the local punks. I slid the book into the shelf deftly before turning around. This time, I did meet his gaze, feeling oddly calm. A small smile touched my lips, unexpected and rare.

"I'd like that."

One thing was for darn sure. This Run was definitely not what I expected. The sun was setting over the mountains now, setting the leaves of the oaks and ashes on fire as a light mist rose from the valleys. No wonder these mountains were called the Smokies. A sigh escaped me as I watch, enchanted, the presence beside me almost ignored.

Alex had driven me in his beat up Ford to a secluded grove to where every wolf has been. It was our traditional meeting grounds for the full-moon's call. It was also a rendezvous for such times as this, when the call of the wolf is just too strong, even without the aid of the moon. He turned off the truck then, and we both hopped out, silent as the forest spoke around us. On opposite sides of the car, we changed. Alex is a gentleman in that regard, since—being wolf—modesty is not a desired trait. Yet he respected me, the lowest, enough to give some privacy. For which I was thankful.

A moment or two passed, silent as we both listened, adapting to the change. The forest came alive before us, scents, sounds, and feelings running amok in our wolf-heightened senses. I remember the smell of pine filling my nose, undercurrents of soil and water breaking in every now and again. It was calm then and I remember shaking my fur, stretching tired muscles. It had seemed like ages since I last changed, even though the full moon had beckoned only days earlier. But it still felt…invigorating. If it hadn't, I doubt I would have ended up the same way. I remember walking from behind the truck and spotting Alex already striding into the woods, his tail high. He looked back over his slate shoulder as I padded near, ears flattened and tail low as usual. He held his head high and I remember the laugh that lit his sky eyes. He nipped gently at my nose.

We ran then, dodging over scattered boulders and upheld roots, weaving amidst the trees and brush, but I always stayed slightly behind Alex in deference. Even there, rank held sway, though the wolf would not care. I felt her calling. In my very bones, I could feel the wolf trying to get free, to control her russet form through the woods. This was her realm, after all. For once, it was exhilarating to let the wolf take over. She took the reigns as I relaxed my hold, letting me float to the background, watching through her eyes. Then I truly ran.

The wolf took over quickly; using instincts I try to ignore to dodge the next rock, to leap the next creek. She caught up quickly, too, running beside her Alpha as any Second would. Alex glanced over once with his cool blue eyes, laughter in them despite the wild dominating their depths. A lifetime of learning was in that gaze, a knowing she had not had time to learn. She was young yet. A clearing lay before them, she could feel it, smell the fresh grass, the clear open air. The trees thinned, soon leaving the pair of wolves alone in a small field, sniffing and glancing up at the free sky. She slowed, lowering her gaze to glance at the small wildflowers decorating the grass, pausing to smell one. Gently, her paw touched one, shifting it slightly in the grass. She could feel Alex's blue eyes on her and looked up.

Only to be tackled not a moment later.

She yelped, the surprise attack knocking her to the ground as Alex pinned her down. She growled and snapped at his throat, at the same time scrabbling with her paws to find purchase in his slate fur. It was a game. The wolf knew that perfectly well. Puppy play she thought long abandoned in the harshness of reality. But she soon learned that not everything is lost to the past. Alex leapt from her, easily dodging her feeble attempts to swipe at him. She rolled to her feet, staring him down, half crouched in the grass as he watched her. Slate watched red. Blue watched gold. She leapt first this round, and he turned slightly to the side, the brunt of the blow slamming into his shoulder, knocking him off balance. She pressed her advantage with a bark of laughter, tripping him up with one paw. He went down.

But he didn't stay there for long.

So went the round of play as the sun began to sink over the hills. Alex paused then, his back pinned to the ground beneath her, looking up at the sky. He went serious and she hopped off, wondering why her Alpha suddenly changed. He rolled to stand and shook himself, beckoning with a swish of his tail as he trotted off. Up the hills they climbed then, nimbly and carefully, yet there was a sense of urgency in his movements, a subtle speed that lent fire to her pace. Around them, the oaks and ashes slowly thinned as they neared the summit of the rounded mountain, blades of grass more common than pungent leaves. Alex veered to the side, and she followed, dodging a tree in the process as her Alpha leapt over a creek. She sprinted across a log, picking her heels up as a squirrel protests her claws in its home. Alex, barely visible among the trees and reddened glow, stopped and turned then, his frame silhouetted against the trees. But the wolf did not take time to admire the sight, though I would remember the quickening of our pulse.

Alex walked off this time, over a small rise and out of sight. But she pressed on, quickly gaining ground in the ever-thinning ashes. And he was before her, standing, staring up at the sky as stars began to light the sky. He turned his head slightly, watching as the russet wolf entered the small glen, head high, ears forward with curiosity. It felt safe there, alone with the Alpha for once in her life.

Long since that moment, the two wolves changed, letting their human halves enjoy the setting sun and rising moon. We sat together, leaning against a tree, he lounging nearly on his back, completely relaxed, while I rested my chin on my knees, watching the sun sink ever lower on the horizon. I heard Alex sigh, a deep throaty sound that stirred a deep breath of my own. This was a first. Around a male, both dressed simply in what God gave us to begin with, and feeling not at all threatened. Who would have guessed it possible? Certainly not I. But yet here I sat, perfectly content to watch the sunset, painting the trees with fire. Too bad Alex didn't have the same idea.

"Don't let asses like O'reily get to you," he said suddenly, continuing the earlier conversation in a quite voice. I turned my head to him, a bit startled by the statement, but hoped I didn't look it. Apparently I didn't, for Alex turned his gaze away, watching the trees. "Folk like him…" he paused, taking a breath and shaking his head. "Folk like him need someone to abuse." He turned and I met his gaze unconsciously, suddenly feeling our differing ranks very distinctly. "If you ignore him, he'll find someone else to harass."

His gaze held me firm, refusing to let me look away. His eyes, the clear crystalline blue of his wolf, startled me into leaning away slightly, defensively. Why would he be so close to changing? I felt no need. His control must have been…impeccable. A tingle ran up my spine.

He smiled, nervous laughter bubbling from his lips. I stared, uncomprehending.

"This is supposed to be a two-sided conversation."

I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. I could only manage a single syllable.

"Oh."

His laugh echoed in my ears, and I feel my own chuckle rising. I couldn't explain my sudden nervousness; but nor could I explain the sudden ease his laugh sent through me. I turned to look at him, wondering why my response tickled him so, and met his calm smile, blue eyes still laughing at me though I felt no mockery. I looked down, my own smile turning my lips at the ridiculousness of it all. The two of us, clothing left in the truck, and neither felt tension. On a mountain, no less, watching the sun set. Soon, after giving me a few moments to collect what dignity I had left, Alex's gaze turned serious, though his smile changed only slightly.

"Seriously, Sam," he said then, catching my gaze once more. It felt like all of my feelings were laid bare, that he could read me like the books I so cherished. But that was ludicrous, I knew. But I couldn't help the feeling. "There's something about you that draws people like O'reily to you." He cocked his head to one side. "Before you say it, I know how terrible that sounds," he explains, though I wasn't about to interrupt. My curiosity was piqued. I could feel my wolf listening as well. "Maybe he has particular interest because he Changed you," he said with a shrug, as if the information didn't matter. It did to me, though. What I wouldn't give to have been Changed by another. Or not Changed at all.

"That's why," I answer quietly, looking away from Alex, my gaze distant. I hadn't wanted to be Changed. Not then, not ever. But I could feel, in a part of my mind close to the wolf, that something was different. The feeling was gone quickly though, lost from my grasp before I could even hope to place it. I shook myself, much like a wolf shaking fur. This shook the goose-bumps suddenly sprouting on my arms. It was then I realized how cold it was getting. I swallowed, driving memories of that night from my mind, though I don't remember much besides feelings. Those were enough for me.

Alex remained silent beside me. I heard him shift his position, scooting back to lean against the tree beside me, our shoulders nearly touching. I could feel him brooding. The silence between us grew, stretching until I could feel it reach the breaking point. The sun sank below the horizon at last, leaving the land covered in dusk, the moon's light beginning to dominate. I shivered under the darkening sky.

"We should get back," Alex finally said, shattering the tense silence that fell between us. His voice sounded tense, the way it always sounded when he was thinking. I heard him push himself from the ground and I quickly followed suit, playing my part as the submissive. He was thinking, which did not usually mean good things to come. I turned to give him privacy for the Change, but a swift hand caught my arm. Unconsciously I stiffened, not even bothering to look up. A left over reaction from the night I was Changed. Another hand drew into my vision, lifting my chin and turning it to stare into ice blue eyes. No, Alex was not happy.

But he said nothing. He simply stared into my hazel eyes, as if searching for something. I could not force my gaze away, as much as I desired to. I searched his eyes frantically, looking for some sign of what had sparked his anger. With his wolf so near, mine was trying furiously to surface. I barely managed to control her, though I was shaking with the effort. I wondered absently what O'reily would have thought if he were able to see this seen. No doubt that I was finally getting what I deserved, though I had no idea what that was.

After what seemed an eternity, Alex released me, turning quickly away. I could not read his expression. Even my wolf could get no trace of what bothered him. That unsettled me more than his wolfish gaze. The only way I realized he was beginning to Change was because my wolf surged to the surface in a fury. But the sight of her Alpha so distant calmed her, made her a bit worried in fact. When Alex began to run from the clearing, she followed closely, but not too closely. Some instinct of rank still held sway with her.

The car ride back was just as silent. I felt uncomfortable being in such a confined space with a brooding Alpha. What had I said? I kept casting sideways glances at him, hoping he wouldn't notice as he drove recklessly back to our little wooded cabin village. Gravel crunched beneath the worn tires of the truck as he slowed to a halt in front of the cabin I lived in. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Sam," came Alex's voice and it stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look at him, my gaze hooded and tired. It had been a long and confusing day. "Take care."

And he was off. The dust was only beginning to settle as I turned to walk up to the cabin. A body blocked my path as I climbed the set of stone stairs. I didn't bother to look up.

"Back off, O'reily," were my only words. I didn't even slow down as he turned out of my way. The cabin door shut blissfully behind me, sealing off O'reily, his comments, and my own confusion. With a deep breath and a weary tread, I climbed the ladder to the loft that I shared with no one. The males had their own rooms on the ground floor. But I liked the comfort of the loft. And when it rained, the tin roof would sing me to sleep. Too bad it was clear as crystal tonight. I sighed and fell into my bed, not even bothering with the covers.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changing

Several weeks had past, and autumn showed the way for winter to come in all its fury. I hated winter. It always seemed too cold for me, even as a wolf. Probably something having to do with the lack of proper protein. I'd practically become a vegetarian in the past weeks, trying to get a full protein with endless meals of rice and beans. But there were only so many ways to make that meal interesting. With a sigh, I scrape what was left of my meal into the garbage can. It hadn't been worth the can it came from. But there was hope for tonight. The moon had been calling all day, promising a change after full-dark. For the first time, I longed for my wolf to take over. Then it would not be me who felt the pain of hunger for a few heart-racing hours.

The cabin felt charged. All of us could feel the change near, could hear the moon's sultry call. It was not so strong that I couldn't resist, not yet. I still had some control. But soon I would let go, when Alex's call rang through the pines and oaks. I wander over to my bookshelf, grab a random novel and climb the ladder to my loft. Maybe reading would take my mind off the coming Hunt, the chance for red meat, actual protein. Even as I tried to get into the story of a poor lad with a thick accent traveling up a very big river and failing, I could feel my wolf close. No doubt if I looked in the mirror, my eyes would be tinged gold. I sighed again and set the book aside. Leaning back in my bed, I stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the urges my wolf sent me.

Sometime between reading and not, I fell asleep. How did I know? I woke up and the sun was much lower in the sky. And the two wolves I shared this cabin with were no longer watching the TV, for it was off. For once. I sat up in the bed, wondering what time it was exactly. The digital alarm clock claimed it was 8:30. Someone was wrong. Either the sky or the clock, and I bet the clock. Swinging my legs over, I didn't feel any better for the brief nap and can only hope I have a little more time before the sun set and the Hunt began.

But the sky lied. The light I saw was not that of the sun, but of the porchlight's reflection on the clouds and the fine snow falling from the trees, deposited there in yesterday's snowfall. In cases like these, there was rarely a more appropriate response than…

"Shit."

The wolf pushed against my control, wanting to be let out, to hunt with her packmates. But she had to wait a little while longer, at least until I got out of the cabin. Then she could take over all she wanted. Instead of taking the ladder down, I just jumped over the protective railing, thankful for the extra resilience of muscle and bone. No normal person would have survived that fall without at least a broken ankle. All I had to do was fall to one knee upon landing and spring right back up, heading for the door. But then again, I wasn't fully human, was I? For once, I was glad for my other half that gave strength to taut muscle and wiry sinew. But I was soon reminded of her feral nature as a growl ripped from my throat and I bolted through the door.

In the open air I could hear their calls. Why did every Change end up like this? With me being the last to arrive? My control couldn't be that great to keep the wolf penned while the moon called so strongly. But here I was, running for all I was worth down the same clay dirt road to the normal meeting place. I could feel myself changing even as I ran. It was later than last time, much later. I stumbled and fell, landing hard upon the packed and cold ground.

When I stood at last, I wasn't human.

With a howl to answer my packmates, I was off, clawed feet digging into the earth beneath me, the wind whistling past me russet fur. Eyes golden with the wildness of a wolf, I ran through the night, hearing the calls of my pack, yearning to join them. I could feel her, as well, there beside me as we ran. For once, we were equals, sharing the same mind, the same body. While we ran to answer the call of our pack and the full moon, we were one being.

But that could not last. As in all relationships, there had to be only one dominant. No two can remain on equal terms forever. One has to lead, and one must diminish. Though I knew the wolf's instincts, knew at least part of her thinking, I did not know a wolf's body. She did. And so I receded, letting her take the reins as she drove on through the wisps of snow to the place the pack had gathered. They were waiting, and she answered their call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rough Night

The night was turning cold. The wind bit at the exposed noses and eyes of the running pack, almost as if trying to guard the forest it whistled through. But the spirits of the wolves were hard ones to dampen, and the pushed on through the mountains, their calls ringing through the valleys and vales. The wind was their only answer.

Snow dusted the ground beneath their feet, a rare sight indeed for land so far south, even in the mountains. A few wolves nipped at it, picking up in their mouths as they ran, enjoying the refreshing drink and cooling touch. Other leapt straight through it, clouding the air with a white mist that settled onto their varied coats. Only a few paid it no heed: those wolves at the front; and the wolves at the back. The highest and the lowest. The highest concentrated on the Hunt, sniffing the air for signs of prey. The lowest just struggled to keep up, not wasting their energy with playful romps or useless leaps. One such wolf was I, though my wolf had long taken over.

She ran at the heels of the wolf in front of her, wanting to get around him, to push to the front. But she had not the strength, and he would not even think of letting her by. The lowest never ate well, and protein was scarce in this oddly harsh winter. The deer had fled south, towards the populated areas where human scraps were out for the taking, left in bins for the most desperate to take. But we could not hunt there, not so close to humans and their guns. So the Pack ran east, towards the warmer hills, where Winter did not grip so hard.

Howls and yips rang in the night, clouding the already misty air. They ran among the trees, more wolves joining from farther north and from these eastern hills. How many miles the Pack ran, no one knew. Only the thrill of the Hunt was in their minds, their empty bellies yearning to be filled, their tongues yearning for the taste of a fresh kill, unsoiled by hands or humans. But she ran on, bringing up the rear, merely hoping she got something at the end of this long run. Already her breathing was ragged with exertion. And the real Hunt had not yet started.

Ahead through the trees, the Alpha paused, barking once for silence, an order passed down through lowered heads and shifting feet. Alex sniffed the air carefully before tucking his nose to the ground, one slate grey paw scratching at a spot in the snow. He moved slightly, a few feet over and scratched again. The Pack watched on, shifting silently, only a breath of air signaling their passage as they waited impatiently for the Alpha's word. Raising his head, Alex looked over his Pack of 30 some-odd wolves. The number seemed to change in the woods, when the shadows from the moon and stars played tricks on even a wolf's eyes. With a final glance at the ground beneath him, the wolf howled into the night.

From then on, the wolves ran in silence.

The prey was ahead. Tracks had been seen. The scent was stale, but we knew they were there. The prey could be many more miles away, but the signs were only stale by a day at the most. The snow tended to blur things, make them age faster. Meat couldn't be far… She yearned for the taste, but she doubted there would be naught left but marrow to lick from the bones. But she ran anyway. She was part of this pack. She couldn't abandon it for better hunting somewhere else. Hell, there was no better hunting somewhere else. This was it. Baying into the wind, she tossed her head and dove forward, intent upon the smell of their prey.

Up ahead, they could hear the sounds of fleeing animals, tiny things like squirrels and chipmunks. In other words, nothing worth pursuing. But larger things fled as well. Their bodies charged through the underbrush with reckless abandon, just as the pack dove beneath and over with calculated precision. Every one knew his or her place in this Hunt. Every one wanted what we drove before us. Every one of us could smell their fear. We could almost hear the frantic beating of their hearts. But our ears were filled with own unified pulse, connected at an almost telepathic level. There was nothing like it. Around the forest, the pursuing wolves went silent, only the momentary scratch of claw on root or thud of paw on soil could be heard as they ghosted through the trees. The prey ahead scattered before us, their panicked minds losing all reason to the fear of capture. But we would have them in the end.

We always did.

As one, the pack turned, following the larger of the split groups. We could see their white tails flashing before us in the scattered moonlight. It was almost taunting, that feeling. As if they were just out of reach. But we would catch them soon. Already wolves to either side of her were flanking outwards, catching up to the slowest of our prey. Their golden eyes glinted with malicious intent as they dove among the trees, weaving their way ever closer to the fleeing herd. Carnal growls echoed, some coming from her own throat as she watched the retreating forms ahead of her. In the silent language of wolves, the Alpha ordered three forward, a silent charge towards their prey as the underbrush began to thicken. The pack leapt over roots and through bushes, simply waiting for the cue to strike.

Ahead, the three charging wolves snapped their teeth at the hindquarters of the prey, driving them just so away from the small herd. Two were selected, both elderly and weak. The meat would be stringy, but every creature suffered during these bitter winter months. It was simply a fact of life. Nothing more. Just as the strong would live while the weak would slowly wither and die. A glance to her side showed the she-wolf that her position was being challenged. With a snap of teeth, she forced the intruder away, determined to be strong this hunt. She could not afford weakness this night. Her golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she caught the Alpha's crystalline eye. With an almost imperceptible motion, the Alpha lowered his head slightly, hackles rising. Before even the clarion howl rang out, she was charging forward, towards the two deer that were to be their prey.

The pack charged with her, following their alpha forward as the three herding wolves fell back within the pack, their energy spent. But their effort would be remembered, and they given some of the choicest positions in the pecking order. The Alpha and his second leapt over a log, using it as leverage to power into the neck and whither of an aging doe. The other meal fled with white-eyed terror from the white-fanged wolves leaping at it. Watching carefully, the remaining pack either pounced the doe, or chased the remaining deer. She chose the former, knowing that it was at least an assured meal. Screams from ahead told her that the second deer was indeed down, but with her claws sunk deep into the rump of the doe, she was not about to let go for easier pickings. This was the Alpha's prey, and the Alpha could grant pardon when he saw fit. She was hoping desperately for such an action. In her position, her body stretched, muscles tensed, using every ounce of strength to cripple the deer beneath her, her ribs showed clearly through her winter coat. Her teeth, white in the silver moonlight, sprouted from pale gums, pale from malnutrition. She needed this meal, and needed it badly.

Finally, the legs of the deer gave out beneath the swarming wolves. It had only taken moments, but moments seemed lifetimes when lives hung in the balance. The Alpha had a firm grip on the beast's throat, blood welling between his teeth as he bit down, claws holding the head down as the beast struggled in vain. The Second tore at the belly of the beast, aiming precisely for the artery that would quickly end the life of the elderly creature. As if knowing the end was near, the beast ceased its struggles, its breath nothing but gargling gasps. After an eternity, its legs stopped twitching and she hopped off, head low as she looked to the Alpha. She held herself with pride for her work, but with deference to those above her. She did, however, snarl when another wolf came too near. He had other ideas though. With a deft kick of his hind legs, he hit her square in the ribs. With an undignified yelp, she fell to her side, skidding along the ground a few feet before looking up to see the Alpha glaring at the offending male, teeth bloody and bared.

But she could not allow herself to let the offense slide, though she knew he was in the right. The wolf that was O'reilly watched her stand shakily and wearily, his amber eyes judging every movement. She stood readily and shook her head to clear it of the shock of landing. Feet braced squarely, she looked at him straight in the eye, her intent obvious to all watchers, obvious to O'reilly. Silent, she bared her teeth, hackles raised and muscles tense. She could feel the eyes of the pack on her, their attentions diverted to so unusual a sight. O'reilly looked from her to the Alpha standing sentinel, waiting for confirmation of the event. Imperceptible to any but a wolf, O'reilly got what he wanted. As soon as she looked away to get the same confirmation, he lunged towards her, fangs flashing as he growled fiercely at his challenger.

Caught off-guard, she barely had time to duck away from his charge, landing hard near the carcass of their meal that none had partaken of. She could feel his teeth catch fur, ripping some of her thick winter coat away. It made hardly a dent, but it stung. He recovered quickly, quicker than she. With barely a pause for breath he attacked again, diving towards her downed form. Instinctually, she rolled over, putting her claws between his body and hers. As he came down, she ducked her head down towards her chest, trying to protect her vulnerable neck. His teeth snapped dangerously close and she pushed against his belly with her claws. She could feel her feet slip against his thick fur, but her front feet stopped when they met the joint of his shoulder. Heaving with all her strength, she pushed up with her legs, throwing him off her and back over her head. She didn't watch as he landed on the body of the deer; she scrambled upwards and out of the way.

He was faster than she thought. With no warning, he struck her in the side, tackling her to the ground, aiming for her throat. With a low growl, she turned in his grip and bit up and back, getting skin in addition to fur in her mouth. She tasted his blood, just as his claws drew gashes in her shoulder and back. Swinging her rump around, she tried to deepen her hold on his throat, but his strength and size gave him the ability to toss his head and throw her away from him. Weakly trying to pick herself up, she watched from the corner of her eye as his hulking form slunk closer, his shadow dominating her vision. She growled, not wanting to admit defeat, but she could not defend herself as he dove down in one swift movement to latch his teeth onto her throat.

A bark rang out.

Holding herself very still, she made herself open her eyes to see who ordered the halt. Of course it would be the Alpha. Only the Alpha could spare the life of one wolf or another. O'reilly's teeth sank in slightly further, causing her to pant as her airway was forced even smaller. Claws scrabbling at the ground, she wanted desperately to rip herself away from O'reilly, but her life would have ended in that moment. As it was, the Alpha thought her worth saving. She could see him walking towards the bloodied pair, regal even in his exhaustion from the hunt. He growled to O'reilly, using his authority as Alpha like a cloak he drew around himself. Reluctantly, the teeth holding her breath suspended released and she collapsed to the ground, eyes barely able to stay open. There would be no meat for her tonight.

Barely able to stand, she forced herself up on shaking legs, favoring her left foreleg, where a deep gash cut through the muscle of her shoulder. Silent in her defeat, she could hear the yips and growls as the remainder of the pack began to feed. She turned away, to hobble through the forest and return to the cabins. As she limped away through the snow-misted night, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watch her leave. But they turned away quickly, focused on the meal before them.

"What the hell was that?" was the question that greeted me the next morning. Well, afternoon really. I had fallen into a near comatose sleep after Changing human again. Aparently, some wolves could not keep their curiosity quiet. The wolf in question was a roommate of mine, a male of very similar status to mine, if slightly higher since he was male. That was why he could demand an answer from me. Too bad I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Groaning with the rude awakening, I yawn before opening my eyes and looking up into the face of Bors, a very Swedish looking man who had never stepped foot outside of dear old Dixie.

"Good morning to you too," I managed to growl out, my voice hoarse, from dehydration and from the very strong urge to pee. Blunt, yes. But all too true. Too bad I wasn't going anywhere until some questions were answered if Bors' stance were an indication. "What was what?"

"Last night, woman! At the hunt," he explained with hand motions that seemed very superfluous to his cause. They reminded me of butterflies for some reason. "You challenged O'reilly. O'reilly! Have you gone mad?"

And then a lightbulb went on. Sitting up suddenly, I felt very alert and very stupid.

"I did what?" my voice asked before consulting my brain. It had a habit of doing that apparently.

"You challenged O'reilly," another voice explained and I turned my head towards the source. Then my nose finally got through to my mind and told me what I should have realized upon waking. Bors and I weren't the only ones in the room. And I thought I had locked the hatch to the loft. The other wolf—wolves actually—were none other than Alex, and his Second, a wolf named Leo. Ironic, yes. Too bad his sign wasn't Leo. I thought it might be Cancer, but astrology was not my thing in this decade. I decided that meeting no one's gaze was safe at that moment, so just kept my eyes lowered, trying very hard to ignore the fact that the blanket only covered my lower half. Normally, becoming wolf took all sense of modesty from a person. Too bad.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked, standing after I remained silent. I flinched visibly under the severity of the reprimand. He didn't notice as he began to pace. Bors made sure to stay well out of the way while Leo sat very stiff, no doubt controlling his wolf—and keeping Bors and I calm as a result—with Alex's so apparent in the room. I found my hands fidgeting with the hem of the blanket, slowly pulling it to my chest. It was very little comfort. I could feel Alex turn his gaze on me and my head ducked lower. "He could have killed you then, before I could stop him," the Alpha continued angrily. "You're lucky he felt so proud of his victory or you wouldn't be here sulking."

That brought my gaze sharply up. Despite my best efforts to control her, my wolf growled using my throat and I knew my eyes would be golden. Leo was now just keeping Bors calm. My wolf now ignored him completely. In all reality, I should be in one of the holding cells used for healing wolves, since injured wolves healed faster than injured humans. And they tended to be much more angry. As it was, I don't think anyone—besides me, anyway—had remembered that I apparently had injuries from this challenge I could not remember. I could feel my wolf close to my mind, wanting to be let out, to prove that she was no weakling to go and sulk after getting her cookie taken away.

Before I could say anything, I and my wolf could see the exact moment Alex realized his nose was telling him that blood was in the room. Bors hadn't noticed because he was so focused on Leo's calming control. Leo hadn't noticed because he was back against the wall, sitting with his eyes closed in intense concentration. He was beginning to break a sweat. Alex's eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously. His lips pulled back in a very wolfish growl before he stalked over to my bed. I turned my body to follow him, but his hand pushing on my shoulder, let him see the damage O'reilly had caused. Wolf wounds on human flesh were not pretty. I could hear him growl disapprovingly. Fingers probed the areas painfully, causing me to flinch on several occasions, barely managing to keep my wolf in check with his so very near. Then his hand went to my neck and I stiffened sharply.

"Leave," he said harshly, and I knew he was speaking to Bors and Leo. Obviously glad for the reprieve, Leo left quickly, Bors hot on his tail. With the two wolves gone, something seemed to loosen in the atmosphere between Alex and I. Perhaps it was my very stressed brain over thinking things, but he seemed almost relieved after the other two wolves left. Of course, they could still hear us; the loft was only had three walls, after all, the missing fourth being the open space above the main living area. No doubt they were listening. Well, Bors anyway. Leo might have been but not being obvious about it.

I could feel Alex settle beside me on the bed, sitting with his back towards me. My wolf was very aware of his presence. She wanted to nuzzle him, to console him for some reason. I suppressed the very strong urge to touch his shoulder. Instead, I shifted a bit nervously, my wolf easily picking up on the tension in the air. I could almost smell it. Just when I thought the air could get no thicker with the scent of wolf, Alex stood quickly and began to pace.

"You're an idiot, Sam," he said in a low growl, not looking at me as he reached one wall and turned. "And a god-damned lucky one at that." My eyes followed him as he stalked, looking very much like the wolf I could smell near. I could feel that I was bleeding. Perhaps that was what was setting him off. Using my hand, I tried to stop the flow from the cut in my neck. Thank god it hadn't been on an artery. I wouldn't have made it out of the forest. As if sensing my movement, Alex turned his gaze on me and my hand froze, every muscle quivering with the urge to flee, though my wolf was surprisingly calm.

"Change," he said, his voice deeper than usual. And filled with power. Despite my control on her, my wolf rushed to the surface, driving me back even as my body began to shift. It was painfully slow, agonizingly so. My injuries, exhaustion, and insatiable hunger made it so. By the time she was fully changed, I had fallen back, watching from some other body, someone else's mind. She laid in the bed, sheets tangled and even torn in some places. She panted for breath. Not even she could deny her own weakness then. But the Alpha would not hurt one of his wolves without due cause. Was challenging for the right to feed that cause?

Alex's control was impeccable. He stood silent as he watched her Change, his wolf biting at the bit to be let free, to discipline her. What she had done had been foolish. To challenge a dominant…with she so submissive…Alex was surprised she had survived the journey home. She had, but barely. He could smell very clearly the scent of her blood as the Change reopened the shallower wounds and deepened the worst. But the wolf would heal faster than the human. As her blue eyes glanced up at him, she could see and sense the debate within his mind. She deserved to be punished in some way, but wasn't starving and wounded punishment enough? As he stepped nearer, she did not back away. She couldn't undo what she had done, but even had she been able, she wouldn't have traded the look of surprise on O'reilly's face for anything. Except maybe a steak.

Alex leaned on the bed, not at all concerned that he was inches from an injured, tired, and very hungry werewolf. But in an action that surprised even her, he reached down and bit her nose quickly. No doubt it looked ridiculous, but his wolf seemed a bit calmer after the fact, even though she was utterly confused. Blinking, she watched him back away and began to pace again. He kept muttering things under his breath, so quietly and slurred not even her ears could catch the words. Oddly enough, it was his control that kept the urge to tear the room apart at bay. She could feel a growl in her throat, a will to attack any who saw her in such a weak state, but her Alpha was there, using his Power to ease her urge even though he was obviously upset.

"I can't afford to lose any of my wolves, Sam," he said, not looking at her. Sam was long gone though, deep within the wolf's mind though she could hear what was said. "Even one so submissive. Why were you Changed?" this last was muttered under his breath, except this time the wolf's sharp ears caught the odd question. Alex glanced her way then and she lowered her ears and head, trying to look the submissive one though she had no desire to be such. He sighed after a moment, but it seemed more an attempt at relaxation. The wolf rolled over on the bed, the blood staining the sheets, but the playful pose had its desired affect. Looking at him upside down, she saw his face soften.

"Stay away from O'reilly for a bit, Sam," he ordered her, relying on her obedience and common sense rather than the Alpha's Power. "He won't be pleasant to deal with for a while. You gave him quite a knock."

The wolf rolled back over, this time her head held proudly for at least that accomplishment. Her wounds might have weakened her, but her Alpha had seen her strength. Ignoring her churning belly, she laid her head down as Alex turned to leave, prepared to sleep out her healing. As Alex climbed down the ladder and shut the hatch-door, she curled her tail over her nose and sank into exhausted oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Encounters

Things had been tense ever since my wolf challenging O'reily on the Hunt. Only three days had passed and I still had to wear a sling for two cracked ribs and the healing gash on my shoulder. O'reily got away with much less, but never before had he looked at me with such resentment. Tonight, I had decided to head to the local pub to hopefully relax. But he was there. In the corner booth. I could practically feel the heat of his gaze on me, even from across the bar. Typically, the wolves of the area hung out in one bar on the outskirts of down, a beat up place tourists wouldn't pick as a safe spot to eat. But for the occasional adventurous biker, there were a couple of bouncers who—of course—could smell who was wolf and who was human. Or worse, Fae and vampire. The last two we didn't see a lot of in this area of Tennessee, though some Fae preferred the forests to the industrialized cities. There were a few in the Appalachians, but not many. Not that any of them would admit it if they were. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and turned my back to the pseudo-Irish's gaze. The one beer I had must have really been getting to me.

There were others in the bar besides wolves, though. I could smell two of them, the only scents other than wolf and the usual scents of a bar. Coyotes. How they ended up here was anyone's guess. Mine was that they got lost trying to find Mexico and made a wrong turn at Albuquerque. Turning back to the bar, I downed what was left of my Roman coke—what I usually had after a beer—and paid the barkeep, a wolf named Chip. He ignored the fact that I had paid with a too small of bill as I stood to leave. It was late, and the recent hunt and subsequent challenge had left me exhausted and hungry. Apparently my wolf had left before even the Alpha began feeding. No wonder I was starving for something even vaguely resembling protein. But if I couldn't find any this night, it was no big deal. I could survive.

The night was unusually chill for Tennessee and I tugged my jacket tighter around my shoulders, huddled against the winter breeze. I hated the cold. The wind caught some of my hair and whipped it around my face, stinging the exposed flesh. I knew of alley up ahead that offered a shortcut across the edge of the small town to get to the road leading to my cabin. It should be right around this next corner. Yes, there it was. It was darker than I would have preferred, but my night sight is as good as any wolf's. Besides, it was the short way home, and the shorter the walk, the less energy burned, and the sooner I could get warm. I was already mid-way down the alley before I noticed something my nose had been telling me all along.

I was being followed.

I couldn't smell them very well--the wind in the alley was blowing into my face rather than at my back like in the street—so I couldn't tell if they were wolf or not, just that they were at least part human. I listened to their footsteps, getting no details from that besides they had a very heavy footfall. Shrugging it off, I merely quickened my pace out of shear nervousness. My wolf growled at me from within. It took a lot of will power to suppress the start that sound gave me. My wolf should have been sated by the moon. Normally, I wouldn't be feeling her presence again for another week if not longer! Just about the time I realized that was about the same time I felt a hand spin me around and slam me against the brick wall of the alley. I cried out, startled and frightened by the sudden pain of the hand forcing my shoulder into the brick. Getting over the shock quickly thanks to my wolf's awareness, I was able to look up, to see my attacker's face.

Shit.

O'reily.

Double shit.

"Thought ya would get away that easy, did ye, lass?" O'reily asked, smelling very much of alcohol, and his surprising Irish accent thick. He didn't look Irish at all… But that fact was just a bit pushed to the back of my mind at the present time, pinned to a wall as I was by the one person I would never trust with anyone's life. "Thought that just because Alex kept me from killin' you, you'd be safe." This time he sneered, punctuating his point by quickly jolting the shoulder he gripped. I managed to suppress that cry of pain, but not the pained expression on my face. I wish he couldn't feel my shaking. By his grin, I knew he could. And by his eyes…his wolf was close.

"No….no, O'reily. Stop…" I protested uselessly. I couldn't just stand there shaking, unable to break the lock he had on my eyes. My wolf was growling inside, wanting to be let out. With O'reily's control so poor, if he Changed, I would too. I could feel her near, her feral nature tingeing my eyes a slight gold. But in me, the wolf was not frightening while my body shook like a leaf, especially not to one such as O'reily. My fear only made him enjoy this more. I could smell his arousal. It nearly made me gag, and had my throat not been clenched in fear, I might have.

"Of course ye didn't," he said then, condescending. He bent his neck, his face very close to mine. Only then was I able to break my gaze, looking to the side, hiding my face. It exposed a very memorable scar on my neck and the still-fresh scar of a more recent encounter. I could hear him chuckle, could feel his breath hot against my neck. He moved his other hand and set it on the wall by my head, effectively blocking any escape I could possibly make. He touched my neck, his nose and cheek resting against the soft skin there, almost as if I were comforting him. But this was far from comfort. In some perverse action—or rare moment of weakness, I wasn't sure which—O'reily kissed the skin of my scar, his lips gentler than I thought they would be. I drew my shoulder away instinctively, trying to duck under his arm and run. But he caught hold of my arm, raising his head to stare at me with bright golden eyes.

"You are mine."

Those three words were the scariest things I had ever heard.

With a growl I swore was more his wolf than human, he pinned me back against the wall, my wrists trapped by his big hands. I cried out in surprise and fear, head snapping back against the brick. I stood dazed for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening until it was too late. I felt cold, the breeze sharp on my exposed flesh and the shock of O'reily's hands holding my wrists and trying to rip off my shirt at the same time. I struggled, kicking my knees towards his stomach, hoping to hit something vital, but my movements only enraged him more. He threw me to the ground and I landed in a puddle of melted ice, rising to my knees in the few moments before he was on me again, his booted foot striking at my stomach. My sling only made me an easier target.

"You humiliated me!" I heard him scream at me. But it had not been me who challenged him. That was my wolf's fault. She growled, wanting to come out and rip him limb from limb. She couldn't stand this twice in a row. And really, she was the only reason I was still trying to fight. O'reily aimed another kick at my stomach, the after effects forcing me to instinctively roll away. I crawled to my hands and knees, panting for air and managing to cough up blood. I tried to scramble up, the opening of the alley my escape yet I knew I wouldn't make it. Instead of a kick, I feel him kneel behind me, and—again—before I realized what was happening, he was straddling me in the alley way, once again pinning my arm above my head with his one hand. I can smell his arousal and his wolf. "And Alex isn't here to save you again," he growled as his hand reached down to unfasten my jeans. My wolf roared to the surface.

With a speed that surprised even me, my wolf took control before I was fully changed, lashing out at O'reily's face with hands half-formed into claws and slowly shortening to paws, even as my jaw elongated, grew teeth and canines. It was painful, yes, but well worth the startled look on O'reily's face. A submissive wolf should not have been able to Change while a more dominant remained human. But I was stressed, and stress and exhaustion tended to make everyone's control weaker. And I'd had two drinks. But so had he. Even as I finished my change and the wolf took over, I watched as he neared the end of his Change.

We stood there then, facing one another down in the darkened alleyway, my wolf growling low at him as he picked himself up from the ground, fur already damp from the wet ground. Just as mine was. As he stood, my wolf took complete control, protecting me within the other half of myself. The russet wolf glared at her competition, daring him to make the first move. Her golden eyes were fierce with determination even though her body was weak with malnourishment. She had done this before and lost. She could not afford to a second time. Not in an alley such as this, along and stranded. She would surely die. She could not allow this wolf to beat her again.

O'reily growled fiercely, trying to scare her into submission, but she stayed firm in her stance, her tail held high and her head low, hackles raised dangerously. She took a step forward and barked, displaying her canines and gums in a threat. He returned her challenge with a gnash of teeth, his claws scrabbling against the cracked and patched pavement. How long they stood staring, sizing each other up for the second time in as many weeks, she didn't know. But when he attacked, she moved with an agility he could not possibly match.

His lunge went wide as she leapt to the right and out of harm's immediate way. He was quick to recover, quicker than she gave him credit for and she could not take advantage of his moment of weakness. He was on her soon enough, the alcohol in his system dictating his movements more than instinct. But then again, her instincts were a little blurred as well. Perhaps that was why she attacked him, lunged at his throat with her jaws spread wide. His instincts weren't blurred enough to simply stand and let her attack hit. No. He jumped quickly to the side and kicked her in the ribs, knocking her into a steel dumpster. She lay stunned for a few moments before shaking it off, only to find O'reily watching her, grinning as he waited. It rankled that he was playing with her. She lunged again, goaded by his laughing growls. Again, she paid the price of her poor judgment. Pushing herself from the ground, she found O'reily standing with his head held high above her, chest expanded and tail held high. He wanted her to submit.

She raised her head.

And was promptly knocked over.

The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off already, taken over by the exhaustion of the past week without proper food. She tried to stand again, her legs shaking with the effort, the scar on her shoulder reopened and bleeding in addition to many new wounds. She heard O'reily's laughter right before being kicked to the other side of the alley. She tried to stand, to show one last defiance, but her legs would not support her weight. She didn't' need O'reily to knock her down again. She didn't have the strength to stand, not after lack of food, another challenge, and the tax of the Change. Her eyes were closed as O'reily walked over to her. All she felt was a quick slice on her neck, and he was gone.

How long she lay there, she didn't know. Just that sometime during it, the wolf had relinquished control and I lay curled in the alley, too tired to even shiver despite my nakedness. Something warm was on my neck, wet, but my arms were too tired to reach up and see what it was. But the smell was distinctive. My own blood. There was a small blessing in it though. I was too numb to feel the throbbing pain the gash left me with. Normally, it wouldn't have been life-threatening. But left bare on the cold concrete in a dark alley in the middle of winter, I knew that if I gave in to the darkness, I would not wake up.

But the darkness was warm, comforting. I could feel it settle around me as my mind slipped from my control. The vision of the alley blurred before me. I heard something nearby, but was too deep to struggle. The darkness settled its warmth around me at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reliving One's Past

The headlights barely lit the road she was driving on, the pale fluorescence doing very little against the oppressive darkness. Hands held the steering-wheel in a white knuckled grip, unnerved by the winding and twisting road. She shouldn't have been driving out so late, but she had to get home. Her mother was expecting her for dinner, but it was well beyond that and there was no cell phone service while in the valley. At the next opportunity she would try and call. But for now, she threw the phone back in the passenger seat. When she heard it clatter to the floor, only then did she look up.

Right into the yellow eyes of a wolf.

She was driving again. Same dark road, same dim lights, same lack of cell phone service. Her mother would be worried for the lack of a phone call, but it was impossible to find reception this far down in the valley. If only the road went more up than it did parallel to the mountains. Then she could get some service. She threw the cell phone to the seat beside her, fed up with watching the blinking "no service" button on the screen. Hell, the screen would probably make a better light than her headlights would. Growling low in her throat, she turned the next corner, making sure to brake appropriately so she didn't go flying off the edge. The trees broke for a few hundred feet ahead of her, revealing a full, clear moon and a cloudless sky. But she kept her eyes on the road, giving its dim presence her full attention, especially for the cliff to her left.

A yawn escaped her as she took another corner that these mountains were famous for. When she opened her eyes again, it was to stare straight into the gaze of a deer planted squarely in the middle of the road, unmoving as her headlights made it brighter and brighter. Slamming on the breaks, she knew it wouldn't be enough to avoid the deer. So she did the only thing her panicked mind and arms would let her do. She turned left.

What seemed like days later she awoke, groggy and with something dripping on her face. The second thing she noticed was that there was something definitely wrong with her situation. Shaking her head to rid it of the water, she slowly opened her eyes, getting stock of her situation. At first, it didn't register within her mind what was wrong. Only after a few moments of staring did she realize that she was upside down when she should have been right side up. Rolling her head to the side, she looked out of her windows, noticing that the glass was gone and that plants were the scenery. Groaning, she raised her arms from where they had fallen, noting that one wouldn't move quite right, and touched her forehead. Her hand came away bloody. Slowly, she began to remember what happened.

A deer in her headlights. She had slammed on her brakes to avoid it. And had gone over the side of the cliff. She must have rolled or something, since she was upside down. Knowing it was a stupid thing to do but not really caring at that moment, she reached up and unbuckled her seatbelt, promptly falling on her head to the ground below her. It was then she noticed her major problem. A tree limb had broken off during her crash and had lodged itself in her chest. When it moved, she felt pain and couldn't breathe correctly, and the wound bled. It was fine if she didn't move. But she would die unless she got out of her car. So very carefully and with much pain in her chest, arm, leg, and head, she managed to somehow pull herself from the crumpled car.

She lay outside of the metal cage, panting for breath through blood clogged lungs, unable to draw a full breath or even move without pain shooting through her body. Her one respite was that it had begun raining while she had remained unconscious, the gentle drops cooling her fevered head. Her hands began shaking with shock, and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness once more.

How long she remained unconscious she didn't know, but when she next awoke, something was definitely very different. There was something nearby, an animal by the sounds of it. She tried to keep still, but the groan of awakening left her throat before she could suppress it. She shouldn't be alive. She should be dead. The branch must be keeping the punctured veins from bleeding. And she probably hadn't been out for that long. The moon was still full, so it was still the same night, except there were now clouds creating black holes where there were once stars. The creature moving nearby sniffed the air deeply, its feet crunching as it moved through the underbrush.

Another joined the first and she resisted the urge to open her eyes and look. They couldn't know she was alive. What if they were predators? Not that she could do anything either way, not with a tree limb piercing one lung, the organ completely collapsed and the other threatening to do so. It was her breathing that gave her away, the gargled gasps for air distinctive to a dying being. The two creatures made their ways over, always sniffing curiously. They sounded big. Some sort of conversation went on between the two, consisting of growls and low barks. Since when were there wolves in the Smokies? Something seemed to be decided for one left, leaping through the underbrush and howling, an answer coming from not too far away.

When the other wolf had left, the first padded closer, sniffing the tree limb and my blood. It lapped up a bit with its tongue, as if checking its taste and temperature. She could feel his paws near her head and this time she could not resist the urge to open her eyes. They fluttered dully open, not really seeing the wolf looking at her with a cocked head. But she saw his eyes, his golden, oddly human eyes. After that moment, she knew pain like she had never known before. But always on the brink of unconsciousness, the wolf would stop, almost as if it could smell when she was about to lose it and stop just before.

First he had removed the limb, uncaring to the extra damage it caused in the way out, the broken twigs tearing more tissue and re-opening the clots that had formed. She nearly lost it then, the sudden loss of blood too much to handle. But somehow it was stopped and she remained conscious, trying to breath with a collapsed lung. Near death, she watched the wolf with black-rimmed vision, wondering why it was doing what it was. It should be eating her, or killing. Well, in a way it was, just indirectly. It sat to watch her for a moment, as if debating what to do next, if she was sufficiently injured to finally kill. She wished it had been that easy.

The wolf lunged at her, teeth barred and mouth wide in a snarl of pure hatred. He landed on top of her battered body and bit into the flesh at her neck. Too tired to even gasp a scream, she passed out mercifully as the wolf tore what remained of her body.

Surprisingly, she awoke. Rolling her head to the side, she groaned with the pain of awakening. She was someplace warm, she noticed, and her head was cradled by something soft. She tried to open her eyes, but the whiteness around her forced them closed again. She was dead then, lying in that place of judgment no doubt. She felt no pain, so that was a logical conclusion. But when she opened her eyes next, it was not white she saw, but brown, the deep brown of stained wood. Closing her eyes again, she almost wished she were dead. For the pain had returned.

It felt like fire through her veins, coursing through every muscle and every inch of broken tissue and bone. She could feel her lungs rattle with every breath, the air wheezing past her throat in a sickening sound. She could feel her heat flutter in her chest, trying in vane to supply oxygen to every part of her body. But each beat only brought more pain. She felt something in her veins, something growing inside that she couldn't control. She groaned again, her back arching in protest to the never-ending pain in her body.

Somehow, she knew someone, something was watching her. She could feel their eyes on her, watching, analyzing, judging. She rolled her head in that direction, panting for air that refused to fill her lungs. She opened her eyes.

And met those of a wolf.

But the thing watching her was human, he had to be. But the yellow eyes…they were familiar somehow…

"Do you remember?" The voice grated against her ears, sounding like gravel to her. She groaned and turned away, finally noticing the restraints holding her body to the bed she laid in. Just straps across her chest and legs. She wondered why.

"Do you remember?" the voice said again.

"Remember what?" she asked back, her voice breathy and weak, sounding like death warmed over.

"Obviously not." And the human with wolf eyes left the room, leaving through a door that he shut before she could get a look outside. Closing her eyes again, she fell back into an exhausted sleep, not even the fire in her veins enough to keep her from blessed oblivion.

When she next awoke, someone was sitting on the bed with her, near her legs and holding something near her face. It smelled terrible. With a groan, she moved her head away from whatever medicine it was, trying to bat it away, but her arms were pinned to her sides by the straps. The smell was persistent, and so was the person holding the spoon.

"You have to drink," the voice above her said, different from the one before. This one was softer, gentler. He pushed the spoon into her relenting mouth and she tasted chicken. Terrible chicken, but still chicken. Her veins still throbbed horribly, but she noticed she could breathe a little easier. She tried to open her eyes and managed to squint up at the person sitting on the bed.

"So you are awake," he said with a soft smile, a light dancing in his blue eyes. "You had us worried for a few days there."

"Days?" she heard herself ask in a tired and weak voice. Days? "We?"

"Of course we," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else would help you heal?"

It was then she remembered the accident. Her eyes got wider as she looked up at him and she began to struggle against her bonds. He tried to calm her with his touch, laying gentle a hand on her shoulder while setting down the bowl of soup.

"What did you do to me?" she asked with a ferocity unknown to her. For some reason, the man sitting on the bed with her smiled in…relief? She calmed in that one moment, watching him warily.

"We saved you."

Saved her. Right. Each day she remained alive, struggling with the thing growing in her veins, unable to stop the change within her very body, the pain grew. And each day came the same question. Did she remember? No, she would say in reply, not knowing what she was supposed to remember. All she remembered was pain. No details, not what caused it, nothing. All she knew in those days of entrapment was pain. She could feel her pulse in every part of her body, feel it throb against something on her neck. Whatever it was—and is felt like a bandage—it kept her blood within her veins. And gave them access to her very soul.

Every day one of the humans with wolves' eyes would come in, thinking she was not yet awake, and bite the same place, forcing the wound open with their teeth and then sharing their blood with her, as if giving her it would make up for that which was lost when she was brought to this place. But with each bite the pain in her veins became worse, increasing in intensity with every drop of their blood, as if something were eating her from the inside out. If only she knew then how close she came to the truth. But the month had to end and the full moon come again. It was then she found out what horror had happened to her.

She was taken from her cage—since that was the only appropriate word for it—and led into the wilderness, the wolf-humans around her looking feral and furtive in every action and movement. She could feel something within her wanting freedom, to answer some call she could not hear. It felt as if her heart were being ripped from her chest. The moon's light shone on her as she fell to her knees, hands holding her head together, for it would surely explode if she didn't. The pain was excruciating. She didn't know how many times she screamed, begged for death. She had been content to die back in the woods, content to leave this world. But instead she had been saved. For what? This? A never-ending pain she could not explain? But as she began to Change, feel her body tear itself apart from the inside, she watched those around her, the humans with wolves' eyes. They Changed as well, becoming what their eyes heralded.

Wolves.

She hadn't wanted this. She was saved from death only to be given a life of damnation. Death would have been better than this life. But she could do nothing except scream in agony as her skull elongated into a feral snout, her legs twist and change, growing claws and her foot lengthening and thinning while all over her skin sprouted a russet colored fur. For the longest time, she laid there in the soft bed of pine needles, surrounded by wolves and the tatters of clothing that had been a gift. Or a prison uniform. For the longest time she panted, gasping for air that would not come into her lungs. For the longest time she fought the creature trying to take control.

Her wolf within.

But she was driven back, no longer in complete control of her changed body. The body of a wolf, she was given, and it was the wolf who had control. On shaking legs, the wolf stood and shook her fur, ridding it of pine needles. And before her stood two wolves, one with dark grey fur and a whitened muzzle with white socks on his feet, and the other with slate blue fur, his muzzle and tail-tip dipped in black. Pairs of golden and blue eyes watched her as she stood, and she came to understand three things. The first, she was a werewolf, a vicious creature of legend. The second that the grey wolf was her Changer and the blue her Alpha. And third.

She would never wish this life upon anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Awake

"Think she'll survive?" a voice asked from above me. Damn right I'll survive, I thought, despite the fact I couldn't feel anything. Or reply for myself. Hell, I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Possibly," another voice replied, sounding a bit nervous. For once, I wished I could smell her, to see if she was human. But something wasn't letting me breath on my own. For some reason, this didn't bother me. I wasn't choking, so it must have been fine. "It was a vicious attack, remember. In addition to the cold and rain, I'm surprised she was brought here in time to try."

A grunt answered the doctor, and I felt something touch my cheek. I could myself blink in response, a slight twitch of eyelid that went unnoticed. Comas still allowed for some small muscle spasms. Too bad the eyelids were one of the few areas to do such.

"We've done all we can for her," the doctor said again, her voice quiet as a presence settled itself onto the bed next to my legs. I wanted to give some sign of life, something other than the mechanical breathing I felt, or the beeping of my pulse from a machine nearby. With the body finally closer to me, I swore I could almost smell him, but my nose wasn't working yet. Damn it! "I can hear you!" I wanted to scream at them, but all I managed was another eye twitch. How effective.

But an odd itching hit my throat. After feeling nothing but vague sensations of pressure, the itch was a foreign thing. But I couldn't scratch it as the feeling increased. My arms wouldn't cooperate. But suddenly, the itching became something entirely different. Had my ears been able to get past my panic, I would have heard my pulse skyrocketing. My body heaved, trying to reject whatever was causing the pain in my throat. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was drowning. Hands pinned me back against the bed, holding my head still with my chin up. Something was pulled from my throat and as soon as I could breathe, I collapsed back, shivering with exhaustion. I took a deep breath through my nose. And I understood suddenly why the doctor was so nervous.

She was human. But not even that realization could keep my damning mouth shut.

"I'm not dead yet."

The words were scratchy, rough, and took much more effort than I wanted to spend, but my throat felt it deserved at least one statement after a tube had been shoved down it for who knew how long. I could feel the presence beside me return as someone braced my head and shoulders up on a pillow. Someone gripped my hand tightly. Gingerly, I forced my eyes to open, squinting at the whiteness of the room. This time, it was a hospital room that met my gaze, instead of darkened hardwood. I took some relief in that. I breathed again, proving to the nurse and doctor that I could indeed do so myself. I was not about to have another tube shoved down my neck.

"I think she's going to live, Doctor," the male voice said again. Was that amusement in his voice? I couldn't turn my head to look at him, so I did my best by moving my eyes. A very small smile touched my lips. Alex. He noticed my gaze. "You look like shit," he said oh so gently, his hand smoothing back my hair.

"Thanks," I managed after a deep breath. I could see Alex return his eyes to the doctor.

"I can take her from here, Maria," he told her firmly. And since the doctor didn't protest, I didn't either.

"Wolves," my sharp ears heard from the doctor's mouth. Alex heard it too, there was no doubt, but he made no move to acknowledge the mutter as he settled beside me. My eyes were closed, so all I could see was the red glow from the lights around me. But I could feel other wolves enter the room. I couldn't smell them, but she knew they were there. My wolf always knew when others were around.­­­­

"We're taking you home, Sam," Alex's voice settled in my ears. "You'll be safe there." At an unseen gesture, I felt the wolves in the room draw near. Opening my eyes the slightest bit, even I knew what their color would be. It did not make things easier. Hypersensitive, I felt the pack sit me up and remove the blanket. Never before had I been so thankful for the paltry sack called a 'hospital gown.' I tried very hard to ignore the bruises covering my flesh, and the fresh pain in my injured shoulder as the wolves settled me easily into a wheelchair. I had always wanted to ride around in a wheelchair. I was rather disappointed by the lack of giddiness I felt. Granted, it was very hard to feel giddy when my wolf was so close to the surface. She wanted out. She wanted to rip apart the hospital piece by piece, and tear the closest human limb from limb. She was not happy. Trembling with the effort of controlling her, I settled back into the chair, trying to imagine myself someplace else. Like Florida in the summer. Yeah. Summer. When the air was warm. I hated winter.

The ride out of the hospital was rather inconspicuous. Or rather, as inconspicuous as four very tense wolves could get when escorting an injured packmate through a building filled with injured, bleeding, and dying humans. In the wild, they would be prey. The wolf side rarely listened to modern reasoning. I could smell some of their sweat. And my wolf wanted out. She was hungry. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to ignore the smell of warm blood around me. I have never been so hungry.

The shock of sunlight was startling after the filtered light of the hospital. And wearing nothing but a very thin gown was not helping with the warmth issue. No matter how much I imagined myself in a Florida summer, the air had the courtesy to remind me it was still winter in Tennessee. Thankfully, Alex had the foresight to bring more than just the wolves guarding me, since a big muddy SUV just pulled through the covered awning of the hospital entrance. Instead of allowing me the dignity of entering the vehicle myself, Leo exited the driver's seat and opened a rear door.

"I don't even get shotgun?" I managed to croak out, despite the tension I could almost taste hanging in the air. I heard Alex's characteristic chuckle from above me, and two bodies lifted me from the chair. The concrete was extremely cold on my feet, and despite my sense of indecency, I was very thankful for the assistance into the car itself. I hadn't realized how exhausted I actually was until my head hit the edge of the middle seat. Even with the odd angle, it was still more comfortable than having needles in my hands. Leo took the seat beside me instead of driving, and Alex took the other. It took the both of them to pry my hand from scratching at the bandages covering the IV ports. They would remove those back at the cabins, where only the other wolves could witness the near immediate Change afterward.

As the suburban pulled out of the hospital, I felt exhaustion taking over, even with my wolf so close. The welcome heat of the car lulled my eyes closed and my head rolled to the side. I don't know whose shoulder I ended up sleeping on, but it was thousands of times more comfortable than the flimsy hospital pillows. I don't know how long the ride took, but I know I did fall asleep. Because when I next awoke, it was my wolf in complete control.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caged Dog

"She's angry," became the understatement of the day. Alex's dry sarcasm didn't make it through the steel-reinforced door, so it fell on the frightened ears of Bors and Leo. Bors was only there because he had an insatiable curiosity that was bound to get his killed eventually. Leo was there because he was Alex's Second. And Alex's reason for being there was obvious. A wolf was healing. And not liking her confinement the least bit. The banging going on from the interior of the holding cell sounded deadly to the sparse furniture, especially as something about the size of a chair slammed against the door. Not for the first time Alex was glad for the reinforcement.

"You'd think she'd have exhausted herself by now," was Leo's comment, almost as relaxed as his Alpha. It was Bors who was rather panicked. His control was extremely weak at the best of times. The only reason he hadn't Changed in response to Sam's anger was because of the presence of his Alpha. Leo cast a glance towards the young wolf, smelling his fear. "Why don't you go find some food," he suggested none too softly. "She'll be hungry when she feels like showing the furniture mercy." With an ashen nod, the wolf ran up the stairs, extremely glad to be away from the tense atmosphere.

Another crash echoed from the cell, in addition to a feral growl that could have come from a wolf twice Sam's size. Alex lowered his chin, thinking. She couldn't keep this up forever. Leo glanced at him once before returning his attention to the door. He knew what Alex was debating. The Alpha had powers of his own, the Power of the pack. He could draw on it when he chose. It could calm the injured wolf, since she was more likely to injure herself further by throwing the furniture and tearing at the walls. But there was something that gave him pause. A submissive wolf would never have reacted such when injured. Submissives were just that, submissive. Their injuries healed in silence as they stayed as far from confrontation as possible. Rarely did they even have to be caged. Only after Sam Changed did Alex realize she needed confinement. Her wolf was angrier than he expected. As the room went quiet beyond the door, Alex walked forward and leaned against the door, listening to the harsh breathing of the wolf within with his sharp ears.

"Sam?" her ears heard. With an abrupt motion, she leapt at the door, clawing at the steel, wanting out. She wanted to rip O'reily to shreds. She wanted to kill him, maim him, anything to show him her hatred of him. Had he been in the room, he would have been a very dead wolf. Injured wolves were far more dangerous than healthy ones. But that shouldn't have mattered with Sam. But it was not Sam in control. Growling low in her throat, the wolf listened to her Alpha, waiting for him to speak again.

"Sam, how do you feel?" It was a stupid question. The wolf growled fiercely in response, adding a howl for emphasis. She threw her shoulder against the door, jolting it in its frame, but otherwise doing no damage. It was infuriating. She growled again, turning her bright golden eyes at the door that separated her and the revenge she wanted so desperately. He had beaten her again, an offense she would not forget in the coming years. Oh no. As long as they both lived, one would remember. And he would eventually pay. She didn't know how long it would take, nor did she care, but it would happen.

It was then she felt her Alpha draw on his power. With a low, defiant growl, she backed away from the door, retreating to the far wall to pace as the portal opened, revealing the figure of Alex, tall and proud in his dominance. His eyes were blue, the bright glacial blue of his wolf. But his control was impeccable. He would not Change. He closed the door behind him just as she saw Leo take a guard position outside. A personal audience. It amused the wolf. She snapped her teeth at him as she paced, her head and tail low in displeasure and submission. She could not fight the Alpha and hope to win, not when he had his power wrapped around him like a cloak.

"Sit," was the only word he said, but behind it was the combined will of the pack. She had no other option than to heed the command, but she did not do it happily. He looked down at her, displeasure on his face, but something else as well. Had she cared, she would have recognized it as intrigue. Her tail curled itself around her paws, even as her ears flattened farther back, the growl in her throat a low, foreboding thing. As her Alpha practically stalked forward, she lowered herself to the ground, laying unhappily at his feet. Had Alex been unsure of his dominance in any way, he could have very easily died by her claws just then. But he was calm, assured. And she could not fight him.

"Change," he demanded coldly. With a sharp bark of protest, the wolf retreated into her mind, not at all pleased with the change of events. I could feel her return, forcing herself back and me forward. The Change was more painful than usual. I knew I was still injured despite the days spent as a wolf. I could feel someone watching me as I shifted, could feel their presence extremely close as the russet fur disappeared, replaced by skin and hair. I felt my voice protest the pain of it, and it seemed to last ages. Weak from exhaustion, injury, and malnourishment, the Change took much, much longer. When at last I laid on the floor, panting and shaking with the effort of my forced shift, I tried to open my eyes and failed from the brightness of the room. I felt something tossed over me and figured it was a blanket to cover me and help with the shivering. Maybe. I couldn't be sure. Using hands shaking and fumbling, I drew the soft cloth closer to me, curling instinctively into it.

"Sam?" I heard a voice say and turned sharply towards it. A hand touched my shoulder when the voice spoke and I flinched away before realizing who had spoken. Why was Alex there? With fading golden eyes, I looked up into his glacier blue ones, wishing I wasn't shaking so much. I shouldn't have been cold. The room was warm. It must be the exhaustion, I decided. Or the fact that I still showed visible bruising and wounds. Thankfully the swelling in my eye had gone down enough that I could at least see out of it. I could feel that my shoulder was still injured, but at least it didn't need a sling. Or so I thought. I hadn't tried moving it yet. "Sam, you okay?" Alex continued and I managed to stifle the groan before forcing my eyes open.

I gave up and groaned, reclosing my eyes before burying my head on the cool floor. It felt good against my fevered skin. I felt Alex kneel beside me, the back of his hand feeling my forehead. By the coolness of his hand, I guessed I indeed had a fever. Without a word of warning, he picked me up and set me on what was left of the couch. My wolf must have been furious. I heard a polite knock at the door.

"Everything's fine, Leo," Alex said quickly, turning to the door once before tucking the blanket tighter around me. His blue eyes told me that he was using his power to keep my wolf at bay. Maybe that was why I could feel her so distantly. She did not want to face the Alpha's wrath by disobeying a direct order. He looked me over once before grunting to himself. "Hungry?" he asked, almost as if trying to start up a conversation. I nodded mutely in response, feeling the empty pit that was my stomach. Rarely did injured wolves eat much. Usually, they just threw it about the room. Since there was no food residue anywhere, I guessed no one was brave enough to open the door. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. But there was one thing.

"Alex," my voice cracked out, throat and mouth dry with dehydration. "Why was I caged?" It was a simple question, but with a confusing answer. Because submissive wolves were not caged due to their unwillingness to fight, I should not have been. But here I am, I thought.

"You would have ripped us all to shreds otherwise," Alex replied with the ghost of a smile. I could see the worry in his eyes despite the feral color to them. It was a poor attempt at humor, but I forced a chuckle anyway, even though it hurt in my throat and ribs. "Think you can stand?" I thought for a moment, taking stock of my own condition before nodding once. With his help and a barely stifled groan, I did manage to sit up. I had to bend over against the wave of dizziness, but I was at least upright and clutching the blanket to myself. When had it gotten so cold? It only took three tries before I was able to stand on my own two feet, and I tried to ignore the fact that Alex was supporting most of my weight. I had never before felt this bad. I felt like I got run over by a truck and subsequently dragged by the same truck over a rocky road and through a few bushes for good measure. Again, dizziness made the room spin several times before it righted itself again, and I was glad Alex seemed to ignore my death grip on his arm.

Helping me forward, Alex opened the door and led me out of the cell and into the much warmer hall. Thankfully, modesty was not known among wolves, so the sight of me wrapped in nothing but a blanket was rather normal. It was still awkward for me, since I was still extremely young by wolf standards, but as the three of us left the hall and headed up a flight of stairs, I realized that I was not in my own cabin, but that of Alex. He shared his cabin with three other male wolves, none of them nearly as dominant as he. Leo lived in a separate cabin. It was easier to keep track of things when the two most dominant wolves lived in different places about our little mountain village. Leo trailed behind Alex and I as we climbed the stairs, making sure I wasn't about to fall over backwards, I was sure. But Alex kept a firm but supporting grip about my shoulders and he led me into the well-lit, warm living area of his spacious home.

I didn't notice until walking across his carpeted floor that I was bleeding again. My wolf must have reopened scars. I could feel a light trickle running from neck and down my collar bone, as well as some running down my leg. And I felt disgusting. My skin was grimy, sweat and salt clinging to it and attracting dirt. I didn't even want to know what my hair felt like. Alex led me into a separate hallway and into yet another room. By the warm wood floor, I guessed it to be a bedroom. I didn't want to look to see whose, but I had a very sure guess. A bathroom came next, judging by the tile. Thank god. I was going to be clean. I could have sworn I still felt O'reily on me, even though that was a ridiculous notion. But it felt like his breath was on my skin and I rubbed my arm, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. At Alex's silent command, I stood still, my gaze focused firmly on the floor. I clutched the blanket around me against my shivering, listening as Alex began drawing water. Leo hadn't followed us, I noticed relieved. That would have made this situation much more awkward than it already was.

I felt Alex take my hand gently in his, and pull me towards the tub. I ignored the bloodstains left on the tile as I moved. Shivering with more than cold, I remained stoutly silent as Alex helped me towards the warm clean water. Slipping the blanket from my shoulders, I used him as a brace and slipped slowly into the water. It stung the open cuts on my legs, over my ribs, and on my arms, but it did much for the tightness in my chest.

"Relax," I heard Alex murmur softly, his hand gently rubbing my shoulder. I leaned back and felt his hand support my head. Trying to hide my flinch, I felt him wash the fresh and caked blood from my skin. He was thorough but quick, which eased some of my tension. I felt safe there, with his hand supporting my head. My wolf was still angry—I could feel her growling under the restraint of Alex's control—but at the same time she was content as well. I was in no danger from my Alpha. The water stung my open wounds, and blood drifted in the water. I heard Alex turn on the faucet again, replacing the soiled water with fresh. For one panicked moment, I resisted as his hands urged me lower into the water, but he began humming. It was odd to hear him humming when I could smell his wolf so close. He let me relax on my own, instead of using the Power to force me to obey.

As always, his hands were gentle as they rinsed the sweat and grit from my hair. I flinched slightly when his hand brushed passed a laceration near my temple, but otherwise I remained still. The water supported my body just as Alex supported my head. After he had rinsed the shampoo from my hair and gently washed the dried blood and sweat from my face and neck, he touched my shoulder, beckoning me up. Reluctant to leave the warmth of the water, I followed, leaning heavily on him for support. I never realized how sore my muscles were until they were finally relaxed. I was extremely surprised when my knees didn't buckle from under me. Not even the sound of the door opening and the scent of another wolf put me on edge. My wolf was satisfied with the current circumstances, though she still wanted out. She wasn't about to fight. I raised my gaze just enough to see Leo's shoes as he quietly entered. I could hear Alex behind me along with the shuffling whisk of cloth. I kept my face and body impassive as the two wolves dried me, Leo supporting me when Alex dried my legs. The nap of the towels grated against my sore skin, and grabbed the scabs that had formed, but they did their job. It only took moments before I was dry and being led from the bathroom. This time, it was Leo who supported most of my weight.

I remained silent as Leo led me to a guest room—not the reinforced cell, I was glad to see—mainly because I had no energy to speak. My wolf had exhausted all of my reserves, and the bath had made me realize how tired I really was. With Alex's control taming her, I was able to stay blissfully human, though I could feel every injury. Wolves healed faster than humans, but humans were less likely to tear apart a room in their fury. If enough control was used, healing in human form was the much better option. Still utterly bereft of clothing, I found myself shivering during the walk across the wooden bedroom floor. All of the bedrooms had hardwood flooring, real hardwood, not the cheap imitations. There was something about waking up in the morning and feeling it beneath my feet. Sometimes it felt warm, alive. Now it was just cold and hard.

With the help of Leo—where Alex had gone I didn't know—I managed to climb into the guest bed, a massive four-poster thing that was made from actual trees, and still looked like it. I didn't bother trying to climb underneath the quilt; it would take too much energy. Instead, I curled up on my side, trying to ignore the fact I still didn't have clothing with another wolf in the room. But before the thought was completed in my head, Leo set a blanket over me, tucking it gently around me. I couldn't help it as I huddled into it, using my hands as a pillow despite the fact that one laid mere inches from my head. It would take too much effort to reach for it. Leo seemed to guess this and moved it under my head anyway. I couldn't see his expression. I could barely open my eyes, and even then all I saw was the edge of the bed. It was most likely my utter exhaustion that kept me from reacting at all when Leo settled himself behind me. I felt like a puppy, and couldn't help but act like one. I relaxed back into his strong chest. Why he even bothered to comfort me, I couldn't guess, though it probably had something to do with Alex's concern.

I wouldn't my guest room torn apart by an injured wolf either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Surprises

I don't know how long I slept, just that when I next awoke I was alone in the bed I occupied. The thought should have been a relief, but I remained tensely alert. My wolf could feel something wrong, though she couldn't point out what. She smelled nothing strange, so I opened my eyes and cautiously looked around. The room was just as I had left it before falling asleep. Yet why was I still so tense? A slight creak of floorboards warned me of another presence entering the room. From the quick glimpse of tiled walls, I guessed the room was a bathroom. It was who exited that left me in mild shock.

What the hell was Leo doing here?

"Ah, awake I see," he said with a slightly bemused expression when he saw my open eyes. His low grin was warm, but did little to ease my anxiety. Given no reason for my nerves, I was beginning to think it was my wolf's reaction to healing. She never did like being cooped up. Leo's expression softened slightly, but he still smiled as he looked at me on the bed, curled under the blanket. "Care for some breakfast?" he asked casually. Until that moment, I had no idea how hungry I really was. I nodded numbly, not really comprehending the Second's presence. I would have thought Alex would be the one watching me. But then again, he was the Alpha and had other matters to attend to. I nearly beat my head against the wall for my own conceited ideas but then thought better of it. More injuries would not help my case at all.

Sitting up after Leo left to fetch food, I wrapped the blanket around myself, surprised by the decrease of pain. I was still a bit light-headed from the sit up, but at least my arm didn't feel like it was being gnawed on constantly. My ribs were still tender and I no doubt had a few colorful bruises, but at least I could breathe and move with only a little discomfort. I took this as a good sign and felt my wolf relax a little. No, she wasn't happy about being cooped up. But the promise of food calmed her ire and allowed me at least a small respite from keeping her need to hunt in check. Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly, curling my leg beneath me and resting my head in my hands. I had never felt so exhausted. I didn't realize I had been shaking until a gentle hand tucked the blanket tighter around me.

"Can't have you catching any cold now," came Leo's rolling voice. Had he not spoken when he touched me, I swore I would have jumped out of my skin. As it was, I was too drained to care. A small twitch of shoulder was my only reaction as Leo stepped around the front of the bed, setting the tray of food on the bedside table. It smelled heavenly. "Not the best of fare, mind," Leo warned me when he saw my eyes fall immediately onto the first hot meal I had seen in days if not longer. He picked up a plate and a fork, using the utensil for emphasis. "But still pretty decent for someone of Alex's cooking prowess." To my surprise, the Second came to sit at my side. For a moment, I thought he was going to make me sit in his lap to spoon feed me, but he let me keep that shred of my dignity, even if he had to hold my hand steady to grip the plate.

I devoured the meal. Sausage gravy over fried ham, biscuits, and hashbrowns with a side of scrambled eggs and thick sausage links. The first protein I had tasted in over a week. Never had I had a better meal. I could tell Leo was amused by my appetite, but I ignored him in favor of the hot meal. Eventually, I did finish it though I almost wished I hadn't. I felt like falling asleep again. But though I lay down without a word, Leo still sitting on the bed, sleep would not come. My mind was too busy. Instead, I closed my eyes and forced my breathing to slow, even though Leo would know I was feigning. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to rest my head against something soft and warm. I heard Leo take the tray and dishes out of the room, but didn't really notice. I was trying to comprehend my own desires and needs.

I needed rest first and foremost, but it continued to evade me. I needed food, but with a full stomach, that need had been sufficiently met for the time being. I wanted to run. My wolf wanted out, so that was her desire not my own. But since she was so much a part of me, I might as well have wanted to sprint around the room as fast as possible. I could feel her shift in my mind, restless from the forced captivity. And honestly, I wanted to get out of the room as well. The smell of snow would be a welcome change form sweat and blood. With Leo out of the room, I decided to act on the desire and I changed. It was slow and extremely painful given my weakness and yet-healed bruises, but in the end, my wolf's body felt so much safer than my own. And she did not push me back. I was thankful for that, especially when I saw the look on Leo's face as he returned.

To see a perfectly placid injured werewolf was unheard of. But really, we weren't that injured anymore. With hot food filling our mutual stomach, and the mutual desire to run on swift paws, the urge to rip things apart was nonexistent. Leo stepped out of the door quickly, yelling down the hall. We, of course, heard him call for Alex, so we weren't surprised as he walked in moments later, looking nearly as surprised as Leo.

"Bloody hell…" were Alex's exact words as he saw our russet figure lying calmly on the bed, tail waving slowly behind over the pillow. He turned to look at Leo, who only answered his surprised expression with one of his own. Apparently we were very confusing at the moment. On a whim, we rolled over, laying on our back and looking at the two males with a bemused expression, teeth showing slightly from behind fallen lips. Alex put his hand to his temple, rubbing to relieve a headache. "She's better apparently," was the Alpha's next droll comment to his Second. Leo was still in a mild case of shock, no doubt wondering how we had the energy to change. And really, we shouldn't have, but there we were.

"I'll go get more food…" Leo said dully, backing out of the room slowly, hopefully to fulfill that promise of more food. A wolf's stomach was noticeably bigger than a human's. Alex stepped further into the room as the Second left, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked closer to the bed. Rolling back over, my wolf and I made room for him in case he wanted to use the bed as a seat. Instead he just stood, looking down at us, a curious expression on his face.

"You amaze me, Sam," he said quietly, and not even wolf ears could pick up any trace of what he was thinking. Instead, we replied with a friendly wave of tail and a playful bark, neither wolf nor human halves knowing how to read the Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soaring Spring

Time passed. How did I know? By the time I was allowed out of the cabin, the dusting of snow had long melted and the wind held a subtle warmth heralding spring. I don't know how long I spent out there, eyes closed, listening to the forest around me, finally waking after the chill of winter. The air still bit against my face and ears, but even that was a thousand times better than the closed air of the cabin. Fully healed at last, Alex and Leo had let me wander unwatched. Finally alone, I could think.

I must have been out for quite a while from my injuries. I can't remember most of it, since my wolf took over most days and nights. She rarely let me see what she did. Sometimes I'm glad for her protection. Other times, like now for instance, it can get rather annoying. I must have been healing for at least a month if not longer. O'reilly must have really gotten to me for my wolf to take that long to heal. Or it could have been the constant changing. That taxes any wolf's system, even more so when injured. And winter was not known for the constant protein necessary for constant changing. My hand strayed to my side, feeling the spot where a gash and broken rib had been. They weren't even sore. I did have a nice thin scar under my eye from a misplaced branch that night, but that was the only mark visible with clothing. I was lucky to escape with so little. O'reilly could have easily killed me before Alex could interfere. Lord bless his massive ego on that one.

A slight shift in the rhythm around me drew my eyes open, looking over my left shoulder. Out of a bush, a small chipmunk scrambled, no doubt gathering the first berries of the season, even if they were a bit under-ripe. The bears would be coming out soon. By the scrapes on the trees, the deer had already begun their return from the lower foothills. Sniffing the morning air, I could smell traces of the animals. And of water. The streams, still winter-narrow, would be filling with melt soon. Then spring would truly begin. Now, it still fought winter. Tonight or the next, a frost would probably kill what few daring flowers tried to sprout. A tease lovely spring was. A wry smile came to my lips, unseen by any sentient thing. A tease.

My wolf growled in my mind, a humming sound not unlike laughter. So she was listening, eh? That thought only widened my smile, a chuckle disturbing the peace of the forest morning. I could feel her desire to take control, to be let loose on the wild. Humming deep in my throat, I let her. Though the change was painfully slow after so long a quarantine, finally shaking out of the remnants of my clothes and stretching on four paws felt like coming home. The feeling was entirely different than any other Change. I felt…free.

Against all better judgment I howled. Long and clear, the tones rang through the woods with vibrant life, heralding the homecoming of my wolf. It was an odd sound for so early in the day, but not entirely out of place. I felt at home there in the woods, standing on four clawed feet, able to smell the slightest shift in wind. Everything seemed clearer when the wolf took over. I never noticed before how much more alive everything seemed. I took it all in slowly, relishing each new sensation, each new sound. I could feel the wind blow through my fur, rustling its russet tones gently just as it rustled the underbrush. I could feel my wolf close, almost guiding me through this strange new body. She knew it better than I. Tentatively, I raised a paw, surprised that I was able to do so. A brief moment of panic hit me when I felt my wolf overwhelming my mind slowly, taking control of this four-legged form. But she stopped when she felt my sudden tensing. Gently after that, she slid control from my grasp, but did not push me back as she had before. Here and now I could watch and influence.

Here and now, we were one.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Due to many comments of a similar nature, I thought it would be best to put a little note in reference to them. Many comments I receive are along the lines of "please update soon!" Though I am not annoyed by such comments, I ask that you—the readers—bear in mind that I do have a life outside of writing. Though my major in college is that of writing specialization with an education double major, the majority of my writing is for academic reasons and not pleasure. Because of this, I have very little time to devote to the stories I want to continue, though I am trying to find a way to use my stories in classes to get even more feedback from fellow students and professors. It is this latter reason that brings me to my next point.

I am currently in the process of editing all of the chapters I have submitted. I have made replies to a couple of comments regarding this, so if you received such a reply, you already know this information. But please bear with me. After reading through a couple of the earlier chapters of this story, I realize that I need to edit them drastically. Don't worry, I won't be changing the plot too much, and the characters will have the same base, but I do hope to make things clearer and maybe add a little more tension to things by inserting some previously-unseen chapters in the beginning. This is a very tedious and time-consuming process, so I ask that you—as readers and people—have patience with me as I edit and update. I will do my best to make the chapters I have updated obvious by placing "Updated" in the title of each chapter. Again, this is a long process, so patience is key.

And on to lighter subjects. I just want to thank all of you who have read my story and have been kind enough to show your opinions of it. Currently, I write for pleasure when I can—academic writing aside—so it is very encouraging to hear from you all that you enjoy reading what I have decided to put down on paper. I hope you continue to do so as I continue and edit/update this story in the coming months. But there is someone I would like to personally thank. Koyote Fae, thanks for being there to help keep me on track, as well as hit me upside the head a couple of times when I desperately needed it. And for the comment explaining what was keeping me from actually continuing the story. I really don't know what I would do without your bright shining face glaring at me for grammar mistakes and just the general nonsense I tend to commit. Thank you.

And for the rest of you, thank you all so much for reading. It means a lot to an amateur writer such as myself to hear that my story is being read and enjoyed, and even being compared to Patricia Briggs' own novels. I do not claim to be anywhere near he caliber of writing, but it is nice to hear that there are some who disagree with my opinion. I meant this story to be a stand-alone piece that was not based on Mrs. Briggs' own works, mainly since I feel that my taking her characters—or even inserting my own into her stories—can be seen as highly offensive and dangerous. Offensive because it could be construed as my thinking I know her characters well enough to put my own in her story and have them interact as normal. Dangerous because I don't know every nuance of the story, even after reading them several times, to be able to write a character in without causing major damage to the plot structure. And it's just easier to take the basis of her wolves and create my own separate story. Then I don't have to worry about whether I'm creating canyon-sized plot-holes.

Oh, and I might be giving away a HUGE secret by doing this, but I just wanted to reply to the comment I received saying the Sam reminds people of Anna from Alpha and Omega. Well… Sam is not an Omega wolf. But you'll find out what she truly is in later chapters. I wrote this story before reading Alpha and Omega, so the concept of Omega wolves was unknown to me. I do have my reasons for Sam's behavior, but you won' find out what it is until much later. I'm just evil that way.

Anyway. That was a longer note than I intended to make. If you made it all the way through, here's a cookie. I hope you continue to read my writing in the future, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm trying to go by the old writing adage: "Never have more fun writing a story than your reading will have reading it." Hopefully, I've done a good job so far.


	12. Note to Readers

Note to reader's of _Wolf's Cry_

I just want to apologize for my lack of updates to this story. I thank you all for reading and enjoying it as well as for your patience.

I do have a few updates for you.

One is that I will no longer be updating _Wolf's Cry_. Don't worry, though. I am not giving up the story. I am merely updating and revising the chapters. I've also given it a new title, so I will be posting the updated chapters under that title from now on.

A couple characters have had some edits as well. The character O'reilly is no longer in the story. He has been replaced by Neil, a very similar character but with a few more quirks to make interactions interesting and tense for Sam. Never fear, she still hates him for some of the same reasons, but just read on to see how their relationship develops. Even I don't known entirely!

A new character has joined the ranks. Joseph Ravensnest, Sam's boss. Find out more on him in Chapter 1. He'll be making future appearance.

So that's what I know so far. Please keep a look out for more updates as they come! Again, thanks for your patience. I hope you will enjoy the revised version of _Wolf's Cry_ under its new title: _Predator and Prey_.

Yours,

Catherine Flintlock (formerly Adyne Lasre)


End file.
